firebornefandomcom-20200213-history
Tomes of Magical Knowledge
One of the Magical Division's most prominent goals is the acquisition of lore and knowledge: thus, great investments are made into the pursuit of powerful tomes. Though their value is subjective, Isario Brightweave insists that they are the most vital and priceless pieces of the Fireborne's archives. While the hunt for these tomes will never cease so long as the order exists, three tomes of extensive knowledge regarding arcanic, shadow and holy magic are of a great deal of interest to Isario Brightweave. The Blue Book Passed from master to novice since the dawn of Quel'thalas seven thousand years ago, the Blue Book--once referred to as the Silver Scrolls until their contents were transcribed--is one of the greatest records of arcanic theorem and experimentation that the Fireborne has ascertained to date. The Blue Book's custom was that the master would teach his or her novice both his own learnings and the teachings from the tome; when the master had offered all he could and instead the novice taught something to the master, the tome changed hands. The last possessor of the Blue Book was a sin'dorei female who sought to bring her teachings to the quel'dorei in hopes she would be accepted amongst them again. Though there was evidence the woman may have been part of a cult, she escaped from the Fireborne's pursuit. However, the tome was seized by Jeridan Al'roth as the magistrix conjured a portal to make her escape. However, the tome seemed to bear some sort of cylindrical key on its cover; in her last act, Valise Autumnfire removed this key, causing the pages to freeze. The tome will be useless until this key is located or recreated. It is the belief of Isario Brightweave that his own mother, Elena Fleetfoot, was the last possessor of the Blue Book and that Valise Autumnfire was her apprentice. The White Book Also known as "The Book of Light" or "The Holy Tome" by some, the White Book was penned nearly four thousand years ago. It is said that the White Book came of a marriage between an elder priestess, Nevaria Blackgrove, and the then-possessor of the Blue Book. Inspired by her husband's resolve and desire to eternalize his life's work but lacking any knowledge of the arcane, Nevania Blackgrove sought to create a similar tome detailing her knowledge of the Light. The literature remained within the Blackgrove family many decades; sons were trained in arcana using the Blue Book and women as priestesses using the White Book. Eventually, with two hundred years of knowledge at her disposal, a daughter of the Blackgrove family moved into the Sunspire where she taught priests and priestesses alike; as both worshipers and practitioners of the Light alike were scarce due to a fixation on the immense arcanic power of the Sunwell being at every elf's disposal, the book's literature progressed very sluggishly and was lost altogether within various libraries in Silvermoon City. Before the dawn of the Second War, when the priesthood showed more prominence, the White Book was relocated and used to instruct novices in the ways of the Light, so that they might better assist their allies in the upcoming battles. However, it is said that the tome has not been seen since the battle's aftermath, and its pages may have taken a darker path. The Fireborne is currently searching for the White Book, and believe that the group that Valise Autumnfire was working with may know more about its whereabouts. The Black Book Sometimes referred to as "The Eldritch Scripture," the Black Book began as a mere rumor, which arose upon the White Book's rediscovery before the Second War. Those who claim to have seem it say that it is a series of revelations amongst those who have studied the Light and that it may be as old as the White Book itself. Though there is much debate amongst scholars who know of the books' existence, some arguing that many who have studied from the tome have later become devoted worshipers of the Old Gods, it is clear that if the tome exists, it has a great deal of knowledge regarding shadow magic. The Fireborne is currently searching for the White Book, and believe that the group that Valise Autumnfire was working with may know more about its whereabouts. Category:Events Category:Artifacts